During Operation Date
by Peko-Girl
Summary: What happen with Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 during Operation Date? This is my first fic. Hope you like it! :D 3x4 and a little of 2x5


**Um, guys! This is my first fic and my English is very very bad! So please! Don't be mad at me! 3x4 ( A lot, of course!) a little bit of 2x5! Enjoy! :DDDD **

During operation : Date...

Numbuh 3 and 4 are dancing in the ballroom. After, they go to the bar for a little snack.

3: That was really fun Wally! And everybody thinks that we are super good dancer! Where did you learned dancing? Kuki saying with happiness.

4: Uh...Well, I dan't know... Maybe is tha feeling. Wally says with a little blush on his face.

3: *Giggle* Okay then!

Numbuh three take a sip of her Coca-Cola and realizes that there is room to take pictures. She grabs Wally's hand and takes him to this room, without realizing that his friend has made a mess.

4: Hey! Woit u are doing! I'm not finish and I dropped Coca on my shirt !

3: Oupsy! Here, let me help you!

Numbuh three was about to take a towel for him, but Numbuh 4 did not want any help from her. He got angry and push her back.

4: No way cruddy girl! Ya help meh to much now!

3: But, Numuh 4! I'm sorry, I doesn't want you to...

4: I say nah! Go away!

As always, Kuki burst into tears, which disturbed a little more than Wally earlier.

4: ARG! Foine, I'm going to the washroom !

And he let her here without nobody. Then, he saw Numbuh 2 and Numbuh five in the front of the washroom, talking to each other.

- Cruddy girl who never stop crying foh everything ! Though Beatles.

5: Hey, Numbuh 4, what are you doing? You're not supposed to be with Numbuh 3?

4: Nah! And guess what? She makes meh dropped all my soda on my new shirt and I'm not going to pass tha rest of this party with this! So I'm going to the washroom.

2: But, Numbuh 4, don't you think that you are too hard with her?

Numbuh 4 thought and realizes that Numbuh 2 is right.

4: *Sign* I guess ya right... But what should I do? She's crying loike hell!

5: Numbuh 5 thinks you should go see and forgive her.

2: And *Cough Cough* Kiiiiisss her! Héhéhé!

Wally turn at Hoagie and gives him an evil look.

5: Stupid boy! Ug! Don't listen to him, he drinks a lot of soda...

2: Hey! I heard you!

4: Okay then...

After going to the toilet, Numbuh 4 look around for Numbuh 3 and then, he found her sit on a chair in a dark spot. She's crying and was about to leave the party.

4: Um, Kuki. I..I'm sorry ... I realize my mistake... can ya forgive meh?

Kuki look at Wally , lips making a smile...

3: It's Okay! I forgive you and me too, I'm sorry for your shirt!

4: Héhéhé! *blush* It's okay... um. Do ya want to have a picture or something loike that?

3: You are serious? She says happily.

4: Err, yea.

3: WEEE! Let's go!

And she gives a big hug to Wally...

4: Kuki...can't...breathe...

3: Oups! Sorry...

4: S'okay! *Blush*

3: Let' go!

They walked to the picture's room and they entrered the room and saw a beautiful backgrown with flowers.

3 : Oh my! It's pretty! Numbuh 3 says with passions and hapiness.

4 : Well, woit are we waiting fo?

DCFDTL : Oh, hello Kids Next Dorks. How do you think about ours ''Soirée''?

3 : It's sooooo cool ! I love it.

DCFDTL : Okay and you Wallace? Hahahah!

4 : Err. Ok?... WAIT, WOIT DORKS LIKE YOU ARE DOING HERE… AND WOIT IS THAT? He point out a big machine …

DCFDTL : Oh, that's just our machine to turn people into delightful kids.

Numbuh 4 gasps and take Numbuh 3's hand. He doesn't want her in trouble.

DCFDTL: Oh Wallace, this is so cute, you doesn't want your little girlfriend to get hurt? Hahaha!

Numbuh 4 begins to be more and more angry than earlier.

3: But why you want people like you? It's stupide and your uniform don't match with anyone!

DCFDTL: HEY! OURS UNIFORM ARE NOT STUPID... Ahem, and we delighfurized people for father. We have to destroy the KND and you know why so, prepared to be like us! HAHAHAHAHA!

One girl of the DCFDTL taken a joystick with a button. She pushed the button and a lazer began to form.

3: EEP!

*WOOOOOOOO*

4: KUKI, WATCH OUT!

Numbuh 4 pushes Numbuh 3 to the grown, with chance, they are not it.

DCFDTL: HAHAHA! You will not survive so long Kids Next Dump!

An other lazer began to form, but this time, they will not escape from this.Saisissez du texte, l'adresse d'un site Web ou importez un document à traduire.

3, 4: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

*WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- TZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

DCFDTL: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Father is going to love what we did.

3, 4: What we can do for help you.

DCFDTL: Go find the rest of the Kids Next Dump group.

3, 4: Okay.

And they go find Numbuh 2 and 5...

...

Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 are talking about Numbuh 1 and Lizzie...

2: Why Numbuh 1 like Lizzie? I mean, he doesn't pass a lot of time with her. He's always care about mission, but not ... her!

5: Numbuh 5 thinks that Numbuh 1 or lizzie gonna break up later... it's about time.

2: Yeah...

Numbuh 2 turn away to see if he can find Nigel and Lizzie. No, he find Numbuh 3 and 4... like the DCFDTL.

2: Numbuh 5, look! And he point out the two deligtful kids...

5: What's happen to them! Quick! Call Numbuh 1!

2: I can't, he left his stuck here!

5: Oh men, that is not good.

2: Um, did you bring some 2x4 technology with you?

5: No, Numbuh 5 didn't bring anything, because I was thinking ya will bring some.

2: Héhéhé, sorry.

Numbuh 3 and 4 are in front of them and they was about to take them to the delightful picture's room.

3, 4: Join us...

2: Haaaa! No, don't touch me!

5: Hiyaa! Quick! Numbuh 2, take the soda on the table!

2: Hey! We don't have time to drink!

5: No stupid, were gunna take that for attaque!

2 : Ohhh! Are ready for some spray-bubble-attaque? Well, you gunna taste it!

5 : *Slap her head* What a stupid guy!

3,4 : … euuuh! Join us?...JOIN US!

2 : WHAAAAAA! *

Numbuh 2 shaked the soda and spray them but, the battle is already finish because it doesn't had any soda more.

2 : Uh-oh! Now we are the soda! They gunna drink us like nothing!

5 : You Shadup! It's not the time! RUN!

To late, they fell on a trap and they got delighfulrized.

DCFDTL : HAHAHAHA! Now, we have to capture Numbuh 1 and his ``Girlfriend''! HAHAHAHAHA!

2,3,4,5 : Join Us…

Now, with Numbuh 1 and Lizzie….

Ya know, Numbuh 1 look out for if something is anormal but, he find nothing. And Lizzie? He doesn't take care of! *What a stupid moron*, Lizzie , they are dancing in the ballroom. Nobody theres. Where they are?

…

**Me : Ya know what? If ya doesn't see Codename Kids Next Door Operation Date, I'm not going to say what happening with Lizzie And Numbuh 1 , ok? OK!**

**Lizzie : She say the true, YOU MORON!**

**1 : Um, Lizzie… I , I've got noooo choice!**

**Lizzie jumps on Numbuh 1, trying to kill him…. * Not for real -'***

**3 : Hey! Please! Do the other part! Pweety Pweease? *Puppie Eyes***

**Me : Later, I have other things to do! **

**3 : WAAAAAHHHH!**

**Me : Don't cry! Please!**

**4 : Ya know, I've got experience!**

**Me : What? Ohhhh! Héhéhé! ( Kuki and Wally , sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!)**

**4 : *Confuse* WOIT? DON'T LOOK AT MEH LOIKE THAT!**

**3 : uh, what you are…NUMUH 4!**

**Jumps in the air, do a 360 and hug him!**

**Me : Awwwww….**

**2,5 : KUKI AND WALLY' SITTING IN A TREE' G! **

**4 :*Blush* Errr! Please, review! –''**

**3 : See ya in the other part! *****Giggle***


End file.
